


Good Cop, Bad Cop

by milka121



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Drabble, GOOD COP BAD COP AU, M/M, Mentions of Violence, fanart & fic, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 11:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12275487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milka121/pseuds/milka121
Summary: Sorey put the files down on the table. “It doesn’t look good.”Rose huffed. “That’s why you’re here. It’s a quite delicate thing, you see. He still hasn’t told us where the hostages are, nor confirmed if they are even alive, and the lack of information does not help us with calming the press and the families of the victims.”Or, a Good Cop/Bad Cop AU no one asked for.





	Good Cop, Bad Cop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DivaLorenzo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivaLorenzo/gifts).



> This drabble wouldn't have existed without [Kurainosousuke](https://kurainosousuke.tumblr.com/) making the awesome fanart of Sorey and Mikleo in uniforms. Seriously, my hand slipped. This is basically a fanfiction for a fanart.  
> This fic is reposted from my [tumblr](http://women-books-coffie.tumblr.com/).

Sorey put the files down on the table. “It doesn’t look good.”

Rose huffed. “That’s why you’re here. It’s a quite delicate thing, you see. He still hasn’t told us where the hostages are, nor confirmed if they are even alive, and the lack of information does not help us with calming the press and the families of the victims.”

Sorey nodded. “How much time do we have?”

“Take as much time as you need. But we need these information as soon as it’s possible.”

“How urgent is it?” Mikleo asked in his melodic voice. It came out nonchalantly, but both Rose and Sorey understood what he really meant.

“Very,” Rose replied.

Mikleo smiled – in such a different way from the casual, playful smirk he usually wore around Sorey.

“Let’s not waste any more time, then.” He gestured towards the room next to them - the one with the glass walls, through which Sorey could see the man cuffed to the table. The interrogation room.  

“Yeah.” Sorey quickly stood up and joined Mikleo by the door.

Mikleo put his hand on the handle and turned his head to look at Sorey. “You okay?”

“Y-yes.”

Mikleo smiled - sincerely, this time. “Liar.” He leaned forward and pecked Sorey on the cheek. “Don’t worry. We are professionals, and we managed far worse. It’s just a simple interrogation. It’ll be over in no time.”

And with that, he opened the door.

The man glared at them as they both sat at the table, across him. _He’s difficult,_ Sorey decided. He couldn’t quite place the feeling, but the intuition was telling him that it will not be easy to wring the information out of the man. But, then again, that was why they were here - the most (in)famous duo in the Ladylake police department. Together, they have broken many, many difficult-looking people before.

“Hello,” Sorey started. “I’m Sorey. This is my partner Mikleo.”

The man snorted. “Fuck you.”

Mikleo rolled his eyes. “Wow, someone is acting tough.”

“I won’t tell you anything, you son of a-”

“Now, now,” Sorey interrupted and lifted his hands calmingly. He sent the man a nervous smile. “There’s no need to act so aggressive, is it? We just want to talk. You are here with us already, so it would probably be for the best not to do anything that would make your situation worse, sir.”

The man glared at Sorey, but his shoulders slumped. _Good_.

Mikleo crossed his arms over his chest. “Sorey, we _need_ that information.” He pressed his lips together and looked at Sorey with a threat in his eyes. Sorey swallowed. That was always the hard part; but, as always, they had to play their roles.

“Nothing good will come out of threatening the suspect,” Sorey replied.

Mikleo raised his brow. “Oh, won’t it?” His piercing, violet eyes focused on the man again. “If you don’t tell us what you did to the hostages I won’t hesitate to use force.”

The man twitched. “You have no right. I know my privileges as a citizen.”

“You lost all your rights when you kidnapped these children and started killing them on camera, you sick fuck.” Mikleo’s eyes were stone cold. “Sorey?”

Sorey almost jumped in place. “Uh, yes?”

“Is this room soundproof?”

“The last time I checked, yes.”

“Good.” Mikleo lazily flexed his long, pale fingers. He curled them into a fist; the sound of his joints cracking filled the room.

“I’m not afraid of pain,” the man added, but Sorey heard the shadow of fear in his voice.

“Well.” Mikleo smiled. “Maybe you should.”

Sorey looked away.


End file.
